1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements in and relating to lock actuators. More specifically, the invention relates to such an actuator which operates for unlocking and locking successively two different locks from a sole control origin.
Although not limitative, the invention can be most advantageously applied to the actuator adapted for unlocking and locking two different locks provided for a trunk lid and a gasoline tank lid on an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a conventional technique to provide respective actuators for a vehicle trunk lid lock and a gasoline tank or reservoir lid lock, wherein each of said actuators comprises an electric drive motor or actuating solenoid controllable with a switch mounted in close proximity of the vehicle driver's seat, and said motor or solenoid, when operated, acts to pull a wire cable leading to the related lid lock for unlocking the latter.
Thus, it will be seen that in such a conventional lock actuator, the motor- or solenoid-driven actuating unit is provided and arranged one by one for these lid locks, which arrangement represents, indeed, a grave drawback.